


latched

by orca_mandaeru



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Jisung should probably stop letting himself get caught in these situations. There's so many reasons why getting distracted like this is a bad idea. Anyone could open the unlocked door right now, and no matter how much that enhances the experience, the wrong person could have serious consequences.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 4
Kudos: 205
Collections: swthrd





	latched

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is inspired from that one screencap of his latest vlog lmaooo dont look at me i had to write my own requisite 3racha studio sex fic anyway

Jisung should probably stop letting himself get caught in these situations. There's so many reasons why getting distracted like this is a bad idea. Him and Chan are in here to work, for one, and they really do need to with the deadlines and pressure hanging over their heads. Not to mention that anyone could open the unlocked door right now, and no matter how much that enhances the experience, the wrong person could have serious consequences. Besides, it's just the principle of the thing, that this place with so much attached to it should stay untainted. 

He knows all of this, he really does, but all that went out the window tonight. How the fuck could he resist when the universe conspired to stack all the circumstances to make him crumble: it was one a.m, he and Chan were alone in the studio, and his thoughts were bouncing around his skull like a ping-pong ball. He had known pretty early on tonight that he wasn't really going to get much work done, but Chan was already full immersed, hunched over and tapping away at his keyboard with the occasional considering hum in between. He didn't want to bother him, so Jisung had tried his hardest to concentrate and write, he really did. But his fingers betrayed him first, twirling his pen tween them and clacking it against his desk. 

He knew what he needs, just a little bit of nice distraction to take the edge off before he can work. His eyes had darted to Chan's figure, over and over again, until the other actually noticed, which was a feat all in its own considering how oblivious he could be while working. 

This really didn't happen this often. He genuinely tried to keep things out of the studio, but it's just that it's been such a busy couple of weeks that too much is building up behind his eyes, turning into an aggravating buzz that won't leave him alone. Chan knows that too, and as he met Jisung's eyes, his own had widened slightly, observing him. 

Somehow, instead of Chan gently refusing him and giving a promise of later like Jisung had expected, he's ended up right here and now, on his knees with his hands flat on his thighs, eyes closed and mind wiped blank with his mouth stuffed full of cock. 

He had complained when Chan told him to wait until he finished this song at least, to be good and not distract him too much, of course he had to, but he actually loves this much more than he likes to admit. His ideal would be for Chan to grab his hair and pound his throat hard enough to bruise, but there's something uniquely mesmerizing about taking the time to be quiet like this, forcing himself to keep his jaw open and relaxed and not give into the temptation to move. He loves the way this makes him feel, fully tucked away under the desk like he's not even there, simply acting as a service as the sounds of Chan tapping away and working on tracks drifts down from above him. 

Chan's cock is only half-hard, but the size and weight is still nothing to scoff at, especially taken all the way down to the base like this. Jisung's gotten really good at this over the past couple years, until he can stay like this for over an hour, holding his jaw slack to not strain it too much and gently swallowing around the intrusion in his throat, breathing slowly in and out through his nose. 

He has no idea how long it's been since he got down here, always completely loses his awareness of time like this, where nothing exists but the soft in and outs of his breath and the intoxicating weight on his tongue. It almost feels like he's asleep and awake at the same time, floating in a space where any nagging thoughts slip out of his grasp. 

He doesn't even notice when the sounds from above him stop, only shivering a little when Chan's hand reaches under the desk to slide through his hair. His eyes flutter open, eyes a little damp from how sleepy he was getting. Chan is looking down at him with something like reverence in his eyes, slowly petting through his hair, cheeks flushed. Jisung privately preens at the knowledge that Chan doesn't have the perfect restraint he likes to portray, that he has actually been affected. Reluctant to take his palms off of their settled subservient position on his legs or pull his mouth off even a little bit, Jisung widens his eyes, trying to ask for what he wants with just his expression. 

Chan reaches his other hand under the desk as well, sliding them down to cup Jisung's cheeks, thumbing over the corner of his stretched-out lips and gulping audibly. “I'm done for now,” he says, voice rough as he stares and drinks in the sight before him. Jisung raises and eyebrow and he nods, shifting slightly in his seat. “Go ahead.” 

Jisung wastes absolutely no time in shoving his throat even farther down on Chan's cock until his nose is pressed against the cool metal of his unzipped pants, swallowing over and over again to stop from choking, whining in the back of his throat at how good the burn is. Chan's hands fly to the back of his head as he groans low and raw, filling out all the way in under a minute, until he's fully hard and pulsing against his tongue. Jisung draws back, reluctantly giving his throat a break in order to suction his lips higher up on the shaft and rubbing his tongue just under the head, sucking in a breath until he can shove his head back down to the base, building up a quick rhythm until he's desperately bobbing up and down. Chan's fingers are clinging to his hair hard enough to hurt in the best way, head tilted back to show off the line of his pretty neck and jaw, moaning loud enough to be grateful for the room's soundproofing. 

He doesn't know why he gets so ravenous like this, why when he's on his knees, joints aching from the posture and hands obediently glued to one place, there's nothing in his brain except more, more, more, wishing that he could meld his body together with whoever he's with. Chan uses his grip on his hair to pull him off and Jisung whines helplessly, poking his tongue out to try and get back at him. Chan laughs breathlessly, shaking his head. “Gimme a break, you menace, I'm already about to cum.” 

Jisung smirks and shrugs. “Not my problem.” He tries his hardest to get back at it, managing to swipe the tip of his tongue over the head of Chan's cock, moaning at the taste of his precum and smacking his lips. 

“Fuck,” Chan breathes, sounding like he just got punched in the chest. He scoots forward in his chair, keeping his grip on Jisung's head firm and unyielding. Jisung grumbles but stays there obligingly, dropping his jaw open wide so Chan can fuck into his mouth the way he wants to, hips twitching forward shallowly at first. He hunches forward over him, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as his hips slowly work forward faster, sliding his cock in and out of Jisung's puffy lips and tight throat. 

His loud, helpless moans just ramps everything up so much hotter as he starts to lose control of his rhythm, rutting forward deep enough to make Jisung gag. His eyes roll back when Chan stays there, shoving his dick down his throat all the way and making him take it, his hands making no move to make his sign to stop. 

He breathes in deep lungfuls of air after Chan pulls out, noticing the tears that have finally spilled over onto down his cheeks. Chan already looks like a hot mess, sweat dripping down his brow and face flushed, so Jisung doesn't even want to know how wrecked he looks. Chan lets go of him to wrap his fist around his cock, pumping himself quick and urgent. “Close,” he grunts simply, and Jisung perks up, staring at him with wide, enraptured eyes and letting his tongue loll out flat and inviting. 

“On me, c'mon, please,” Jisung begs, shoving his tongue out more, fingertips curling on his thighs. Chan nods and moves closer, slapping the tip of his cock against the flat of Jisung's pink tongue. Everything about this situation is sending him so high, every inch of his skin tingling with soft, floaty pleasure even though he's barely been touched. Chan knows just what he wants, rubs the leaking head of his cock over his lips like gloss, pulling back and sliding his cock in circles on the flat of Jisung's tongue. 

Chan groans and slaps his thick cock on his tongue again, the first spurts of cum landing over his lips. Jisung shifts forward and holds his tongue there obediently, hungry for more. He opens his eyes to watch and makes direct eye contact with Changbin, standing right in front of the open door, jaw dropped open and staring at the scene in front of him like he just got knocked over the head. Jisung doesn't move an inch, only sticking his tongue out farther as Chan's cum covers his face, warmth spilling against his cheeks and settling on his tongue. 

Changbin is frozen as well, the doorway at a perfect angle to easily see everything that's happening under the desk. Jisung closes his mouth and swallows the load easily, humming in the back of his throat with a grin curling over his lips when he catches Changbin's eyes darting to the movement. He raises one eyebrow at him as he leans forward and wraps his lips around the very tip of Chan's cock again, greedily cleaning him up with broad swirls of his tongue that makes the other shudder with oversensitivity. 

Changbin gulps audibly and turns around, practically sprinting out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Chan blinks at the noise, looking back and then towards a nonchalant Jisung. He finally unsticks his palms from his thighs, idly licking the couple droplets of cum that missed their mark. There's nothing that could bother him in this state he feels so good, euphoria distilled and spread throughout his body, not even embarrassed about the wet spot spreading through his underwear and through his sweatpants. “Changbin walked in,” he says simply, wincing at the ache in his knees and legs from staying in the same position for so long as he hauls himself out from under the desk with weak limbs, collapsing into Chan's lap. 

He catches him, one arm instinctively wrapping around Jisung's waist and the other around his back. “Oh my god, what? How did he react? We should really stop doing this in here, you know.” 

Jisung snorts and lays his head on Chan's shoulder. Just a couple minutes to recharge and he'll be good, he can already feel his brain coming back online settled and sharper than it has been in weeks. “Don't worry, he definitely liked it. And I didn't hear you complaining a couple minutes ago.” 

Chan shakes his head, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as his hands wander down to help massage the ache out of his knees. “God, you're going to be the death of me someday.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [fic update twt](http://twitter.com/mysticetic)
> 
> [main](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
